


Peek a boo

by Ic0n



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Murder, F/F, Hide and Seek, Murder, Red Velvet, Thriller, peekaboo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ic0n/pseuds/Ic0n
Summary: "You can run But you can't hide"Five girls take their twist of hide and seek to another level with a bit of violence and betrayal. The last person standing gets to take over and replay the game.
Kudos: 1





	Peek a boo

"Ready or not here I come" Irene said with the knife in her left hand and her blindfold on her eyes, The boy struggled to keep his breathing quiet. He put his sleeve in his mouth and tried to breathe through his nose.

Irene stomped her feet on purpose causing the boy to jump a little and start to breathe even heavier, Her deep red velvet thigh boots striking the ground as she made her way through the house. Yeri and Joy made a run for it and hid in the corridor.

"Come out little piggies I got a surprise for you." Irene whispered as she scratched the door with her knife, The boy sat on the floor quietly and rocked himself. His eyes watering and lip quivering in fear, He wanted her to go away but she came closer.

The wood floors creaking as she walked, Joy opened the door and spotted a coffin across the room. She hopped in and closed the wooden door, Her heavy breathing surrounding the coffin and sweat rolling down her forehead. The sounds of heels creaked across the floor causing Joy to cover her mouth and nose, Her breathing getting heavier and her heart beating fast.

Yeri opened the door and smirked, "Found ya." She said as she lit the lighter and threw it into the coffin.

JUST A PREVIEW OF BOOK.


End file.
